Reuniting With Lost Time
by InuyashasFieryInuyashasyokai
Summary: Friends Of Dawson's Creek reunite after a long parting away from were their lives took hold , and the meaning for themselves with their future's began. Although , with this reunion each one faces again what they left behind , or simply seeing those once again who faded from their lives , leaving them, and with returning realize that everything's not what they knew they left .
1. Chapter 1

Reuniting With Lost Time

Chapter One

Words From Far Away

By Inuyashas Youkai

The snowflakes descended slowly towards its accumulating companion, upon the frozen soil, and the aura of the storm's presence illuminated everything within the boundaries of the creek with a dismal grey cloak. Today marked the first day of the initial start of the many duration's where the time snowfall was evident reigned its ugly head, and the beginning of winter. This also meant that many of the students , friends whom befriended upon a pact made during their senior year to be once again fulfilled once they returned to the place where their journey into adulthood began, and whether they came from furthering their education while on break , or continuing the life they found, most all of them came with the exception of a few . For various reasons , certain circumstances prevented some from coming from time to time, and one who hadn't came since leaving the roots of the beloved creek. Although it was understood , as to why it had been seldom that any words hadn't been heard from the one always missing from participating in the return to reunite with lost time taken from their lives when they left the days of their childhood, but it was apart of them , and the spirit of each one carried with them , as the memories had to cherish in the following days after.

When the familiar surroundings met with the most piercing eyes, watching in nervous anticipation from the seat of the vehicle that she drove, Joey couldn't get there fast enough , and at the same time the woman was also looking for the nearest exit. Within her head , numerous contradicting thoughts had fought to claim victory over the last , and rushed with another to join the battle with the arena inside her brain, but everything else felt numb . It wasn't the known event of meeting her friends once more , because it was something that she looked forward too, it was sometime else, and it didn't have anything to deal with her return , but what had was the very words sent to her by email the night before that had her heart pounding in hesitation. The sign alerting her to the letter recieved upon her laptop was a shock in itself once Joey had learned of its sender , because it had been many years that this person had been even heard from since the last time , or even that they had been granted of his presence , Then of course , the last time he had , wasn't something she'd like to remember only for it was bittersweet , not that the time that it last occured wasn't desired , but it had been hard to find the painful truth the past visit presented between them.

It had taken bit of a procrastinated day before Joey had even opened the new message , as it was rather difficult to see after so long not hearing from him, and now out of the blue it was more of a inner stuggle for the unknown words hidden in the sent passage of greetings, leery in not knowing the reasons it was , but somewhat scared of what contained within. Although , the moment she had , Joey regretted it , almost. It really wasn't the letters forming sentences on the page meeting her vision that made her wish that she didn't open it in the first place, but the decievingly underlying intent emerging within,and following in more increasing meassures when its whole had been delivered to the woman's sights.

Joey, Hello.. Its been so long since we last spoke , how are you ? My deepest apologies for allowing so much time go by without any word to my best friend , but my busy life lately doesn't usually grant me with the time to chat with my most missed companions , so I lost contact with so many of you.. Anyway , I wanted to let you know some time off has allowed me to return home to the creek , and if you would still be coming down to yet do the yearly visit too , I would love to see you again .. I don't know if all of you guys still do that anymore , but I hope so , and that you'll be coming down this year.

Look forward in catching up with you soon

Yours Always ,

Dawson

Presently , as Joey pulled into the drive of her sister, Bessie's home , a little boy about the age of four came running excitedly towards that of her car repeating the chant of her name , at least what the boy could say of it.

" Oh-ee ! Oh-ee! The child cried happily..

Killing the engine , Joey then unbuckled herself smiling at the boy , and her sister now walking to stand behind him , as she exited the car from its door , then opening the one immediately behind it to grab a hold the car seat holding the slumbering bundle securely protected within its restrained hold. Accepting afterwards the offered assistance from her sister , in taking the one year old , oblivious in her expectant sleep with the luring pull of a car ride, as Joey grabbed their bags then following her joyful nephew , and a cooing Bessie sweet talking her daughter to wake.

"Bessie , don't wake her , she's sleeping.." Joey chastised.

"I know , but she's grown too cute since you last brought her , and I might as well make the most of the little time I have my niece.. " Bessie reasoned.

"And that's more than her father does , since the split.. So be thankful.."Joey offered.

"Still haven't heard from Pacey ?" Bessie questioned.

"No , and I rather not talk about it , so can we talk about something else ?" Joey sighed.

"Guess who's coming back home , Joe ?" Bessie teased with a grin while settling on the couch with the two kids , and urging her sister to do the same with a wave of her hand. .

" Let me guess, Dawson.." Joey huffed from the buffer of her face resting upon her hands, now sitting on the couch while taking her dozing child from the car seat to lay upon her lap.

"Wait , how did you know?" Bessie openly spoke the shock within her thoughts.

" Ya know there is email and unlike you , at least he gave me the common courtesy of a warning. "Joey spoke annoyedly towards her sister..

"Wow.. What did he say , and how did you respond ? Are you going to tell him?" Bessie stated overwhelmed over the knowledge presented within their conversation.

" In short , he said that he was coming back home , and I didn't .. The truth is I don't know.."Joey offhandedly responded.

TBC..


	2. Chapter 2

Reuniting With Lost Time

Chapter Two

Unanswered, And Telling Of The Departed

By Inuyashas Youkai

The clock read 8:00 pm , and while taking a break from packing the last of his belongings needed for the trip , Dawson opened up his laptop to sign into his email to see if anyone within the group of his missed companions , mainly Joey had responded to his, and was somewhat disappointed when seeing the list of the ones who had, the name he'd wished to see among them wasn't , Joey didn't respond. Sighing slowly, leaning further back onto the back of his deskchair, and running his fingertips through his tousled hair, as he then started to read the ones who had answered his first had been Jack ,written a couple hours ago greeting him , and telling Dawson of the events missed over the time his presence faded without a trace , in trade for his life's success , and the failed ,misguidedly chosen marriage ending in the coming days with divorce .

Dawson , hey! How the hell are you stranger? It's been awhile since we heard from our successful friend , but its good to hear from ya , and yea we still meet up every year with exception to some . Hint, hint .. I am sicced to know that you can grant your presence to this years event, it'll be awesome! Let's see , I am married now , tied the knot a year and a half ago give or take , six months after we all said our goodbyes to Jen , now we are applying to adopt our first child. Didn't know if you knew , Jen passed away a year ago. I'am sorry if you didn't ..Um, what else .. My sister is still living in Italy , living with her long-term boyfriend, with their dog. Love to write more , but duty calls .. Ya know grown-up stuff , but can't wait to see ya !

See ya when you get there!

Jack

Unexpectedly shocked, pained from the news that the first response brought, Dawson , while happy to hear that things were doing well with the exception of Jen's passing , and allowing the pain of it to emerge , the stray tear rolling down his cheek . A blinking box in the lower left corner of his screen alerted the male to the online request for a online chat , and surprisingly it was from the one that sent the email, Dawson just read, Jack. Clicking on it , his eyes found the words greeting them.

( _Jack , _Dawson)

_Hey buddy , whats up?_

Nada much , just finishing getting packed .. what about you? Damn , no I didn't know .. fuck .

_Same , I'am sorry you didn't , and for the way you found out Dawson.._

It's okay , you didn't know .. How's Joey, I tried writing her too , but I didn't get a response ..

_Yea .. Joey's okay , she's dealing with a bit of bad luck , let's say.._

_This wouldn't have anything to do with another friend we both know, would it ?_

Pacey ? It could , but it's not my place to say .. Although we all were reassured by Joey herself that he wouldn't be joining us this year , and after last years event , as well as recent events I am kinda glad he's not.. She doesn't need it , Joey has worked hard to be where she is , and with added responsibilities with him no longer with her , the woman needs a break.

They broke up ?

Yea , for awhile now..

Ouch .. How is she coping ?

With the break up ? Fine . She's had time to deal with that Dawson , and from what I know, wasn't surprised with how things ended up when everything blew up .. I think what made it hard was the mess that Pacey left behind when the time came of his leave.

Cryptic , nice ...

Thanks , I try.. And don't take it too hard , it's been a bit since we all heard from you .. Joey was most likely shocked as hell , when she got it as I had been, but she's got alot more to consider when deciding what she's ready to disclose about the whole thing.. Ya know? But hey the hubby says its dinner time , but will see ya soon..

I know , and thanks for telling me what you had.. Yup , will be on a plane early so I probably should finish , and get to bed .. Night..

Night..

Signing off , Dawson stood after signing the request for divorce , then put the last of what needed to be packed , and flopped on his bed, with his chest against the mattress, as his arms folded on the pillow to cradle his head. Closing his eyes , Dawson soon fell asleep with only one thought persisting its place within his mind , a name...

Joey...

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Reuniting With Lost Time

Chapter Three

Coming Home

By Inuyashas Youkai

The brisk cold air had bitten upon anything coming in contact with the coming breeze, and the new arrivals to their return home was no exception, with only six hours until each one were to meet up at the same place they had in the years passing, the docks. Jack , and his hubby had shacked it up , renting a room at the bed and breakfast that Joey's sister , Bessie ran. Dawson returned to stay at his parents house, to bunk with his younger sister Lillian , and on the top bunk . Everyone upon arrival , had the emotional experiance that had came with their return and reuniting with loved ones, but would see soon enough this would be only the start of bittersweet, difficult moments to behold.

Upon Dawson's trip to his parents home , the moment the door opened his parents , and sister greeted him with open arms. The family had following lengthy conversation catching up with what was happening around the creek, seeing as the only ones he kept contact with was them , and the things within the home was regularly shared, then had ventured to the dinning room to share a meal together to continue their chat. During dessert , upon gazing around the house from his chair , and noticing that the place hadn't changed much since the last time Dawson was home, but a addition of taken photos of his sister. Although , within the wall of photographs depicting of family , and friends , there was one he hadn't seen in the copies that were sent to him, but was someone that he couldn't place, as it was sitting next to one of Joey. Stranger still was the look of ' oh shit , I forgot to put that away' kinda expression when asking of it from his parents, but once sharing a look between them , answering him . Alas , once they had , Dawson really regretted asking in the first place .

"This is Evelyn Jennifer .. It's Joey's daughter... " Was told by his mother , as she took the frame down with said picture inside , then handing it to Dawson.

Hearing those words made his heart race painfully within his chest , and knowing what he gained from Jack , it was now mused the very thing left behind wasn't but a person , a child , a beautiful little girl . The toddler was sitting on a block , in a cute floral jumpsuit with suspenders, and eyes like her mother's, with hair set in pigtails, but one look could tell who the father was without knowing the circumstances of it ..

Pacey...

Jack , and his hubby arrived together with his sister, Andie and her boyfriend , with their dog, surprising Joey in the morning when arriving to her sister's bed and breakfast. It was with their arrival that without knowing , accidently giving Joey a mental image that was known certainly on both parties it could've been done without . The happily married couple had woken up within the room , as they had decided to rest after arriving earlier in the morning , and went about to the bathroom to share a shower between the two, but the moment they were done , coming out from behind the shower curtain , then was the same time that a sleepy Joey had entered the unlocked door , recieving a wake up call of a life-time.

Once everyone was gathered around the table to partake in the morning meal , and while each was still in the clothes worn to bed, with exception to the two giving a show earlier worn the stuff chosen for the day. Light conversation had followed , as they ate while each one was preoccupied with own thoughts. Finishing afterwards , the occupants around the table had then proceeded in getting ready for the fun to begin in meeting with the rest of their friends, meaning Dawson , and visiting Jennifer's gravesite.

Dressed , and ready to go Joey chose to sit on the front porch enjoying the quiet once sleep nor the morning's wake up call gave way towards the nervousness in seeing Dawson again after all this engrossed in the feelings the thoughts of it brought, the young mother hadn't noticed when someone had came , and sitting down next to her, but once this person spoke Joey looked up after flinching slightly to find Andie nearby.

(_**Andie**, __Joey)_

**_"You know it will be okay, right?"_**

_" I don't know about that Andie, so much has changed.I hope so."_

**_"I know so.. Relax .. It will be fine , you'll see."_**

_"I hope your right, Andie ..I really do.."_

_TBC..._


	4. Chapter 4

Reuniting With Lost Time

Chapter Four

Apprehensive Hesitations Meet Awaiting Truth

By Inuyashas Youkai

Walking around the yard encircling her sister Bessie's house , as Joey watched her daughter play in the sandbox with her nephew, was also thinking about what she would say when he arrived at tonight's venture, but not only that, it was the posed consequeces in sharing those words with him that often reared its ugly head. The most concern is what would be the reaction to learning about her , and how she came to be without her father being present, that story telling of an end was not only painful , but pathetically sad in how it all came about. Considering this, Joey found herself become lost within her thoughts of memories from long past.

While clearing the table , and helping his mother wash the dishes, as she dried them, Dawson not only was trying to conceive the revelation regarding Joey's child, but was also distracted by the destructive thoughts of his own time without her , and readying himself for what he came to say to her. Silence then took over , with no more sounds of his mother trying to start meager conversation, as it appeared as though maybe in his distraction, maybe his mother understood his lapse in concentration to the conversation that she was trying to have with him, and knowing he was only attempting to process everything because she stopped trying. Although , it wasn't long before moving pictures became prevalent within his mind of the last time he'd seen her.

Joey.

Joey , and Pacey had gotten back together eventually after much time following Dawson's leave the first time , and many tries in the realm of relationships, but what seemed to have been right at the time because of seeing the proof of him changing, wasn't , then later showing the signs that he hadn't. The grand fallout had begun last year about this time , but the road to their own failure as a couple had started long before that, and it wasn't known completely until it was blantantly screamed at the reunion , the year before. The arrival of their daughter had served to show that no matter how he pretended otherwise, Pacey truly hadn't yet grown to accept the responsibility of a growing , strong , adult relationship, nor getting over the insecurities within himself.

Last year , during this time at the last reunion both of them came , as they had every year prior , but Pacey had arrived with Joey drunk, and it wasn't appearant until after they arrived that his girlfriend noticed. After a hour Pacey wanted to leave to go back home , and with Joey's persistance in wanting to stay , a argument broke out for all their friends to see. A quirrel that not only ended in Joey getting smacked on the face for the desire to stay, because of the insecurity within himself about his sort comings , but like before when they were together the first time one persons name came without his presence , amongst the accusations of what would happen if he had showed after Pacey left , and when he hadn't in years, but still it was true to him within his mind of the one , who in his belief was waiting to steal his Joey away.

Dawson

Afterwards, once their friends cohersed Pacey to return to the motel both were staying at , Joey stayed to enjoy the time with their friends, but when returning back to the place they got for the occasion, she got something the woman never expected. Pacey had been found in their bed with someone else , and once her presence was known the only thing that was offered was a statement , something like ..

"I left, before you could .."

Shortly after , Joey had confirmed the arrival of the bundle now expected in nine months , and knowledge that Joey, and Pacey known as a possibility a couple months prior, but now she couldn't remain with him , not anymore. Although she should have known that even with his love for children , that upon their breakup , Pacey hadn't shown himself , not even for his own .

Dawson's daydreams then merged into his own failure upon the success of finding love after Joey, and it was wonderful in the begining , but with time he realized something that once he had , to ignore it he pushed it away , and buried it underneath working with film.

His wife had many things about her that made him love her, but she was no Joey..

It wasn't long that things fell apart within their relationship , as well as their marriage , but it became then when it had that everything came out in a blur and in a way that Dawson never intended. During one night when his wife at dinner pushed for the reasons why , explaning the behavior he'd aqcuired over a duration of six months, following the moment during a production rehersal seeing his wife kiss another, even though it was known of the truth of what it was he couldn't get past the thoughts of who it had, and with her persistance came the angry yell telling her that reason over the course of a single moment when he told her , shattering her heart with the knowledge of the very thing that broke his .

"You really want to know , I'll tell ya .. It's her.. Ever since working on the production last year when I saw , nevermind .. I tried to move on but her memory just won't leave me alone ! I love you , but no matter how much I can pretend , you just aren't her..I can't do this anymore.."

Unfortunately, once those words were spoken they couldn't be taken back even if he wanted too , and he hadn't because Dawson then learned over much time that letting the one who still held his heart without either knowing until know, pretending to move on , releasing her from the chances to have his everthing go, was a mistake , being one he just couldn't continue anymore. Therefore , Dawson left , months went by , and things became bad , his life spiraling downhill until his friend , and the one he worked under in the begining had found him in the shape he was in once everything collapsed upon him weighing on his shoulders , buried underneath large quantities of alchohol .Years had passed by , leaving him alone, but is life set upon a different path , and one being a direction he felt Joey could be proud of because he felt it within himself , as though the girl were still with him in his heart, as she always had , though this time for some reason the beautiful woman he grown to know , to love , felt closer to him .

During his temporary leave of absence from film to sort out things, Dawson was online , and randomly looking through a site placed up for his childhood home within Capeside. Whilst wandering amongst pictures, pieces of news bits from the town , the man became overwhelmed with the need to return back to his home , and in doing so reclaim the keeper of his heart. Further searching , the homesick male looked inside old emails , within the abyss proving how his temporary lapse within life allowed him for awhile forget the one , and only place where he felt truly at home , as well as the ones who made it all real for him , left behind when he made the choice to leave so long ago, but the time passing by without him gave undeniable truth to the known regret that forgave anyone to share it with , even with those who were there in the begining , from the very start.

Indeed it was him that let them go, leaving her behind , but at the time it was felt it was the right thing to do , both going into the world to pursue their paths in life, grasp onto life's passions each one worked so hard for , and for Joey to know the person she was without him , but where did it leave him, at a standstill yearning for the one only existing ,regretfully within the memories amongst his past.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Reuniting With Lost Time

Chapter Five

Reunite

By Inuyashas Youkai

The sunset had shown itself to hover over the creek with a glowing etereal feel to the faded colors painted across the sky. Four shadows emerging from within the lit house , and into the sight of the descending sun walked towards the docks , but on the way another soon joined them with his long awaited presence . Dawson appeared to them dressed in a essemble of dress pants ,white button-up shirt with a black tie , and his shoulder length hair pulled into a low ponytail. By the sight of him everyone walked forward to present him with a hug , expressing within each one of the notions of him being missed, except one who stayed behind patiently waiting.

It was upon recieving others knowing that there was one more , and being the main reason for coming back home, besides his family, but at first glance once the sight of her met his eyes. A whisper of her name fell from his lips in awe of the same beautiful girl , now a woman looking back at him with those same taunting eyes.

"Joey.."

"Hello , Dawson.." The one dressed in a black skirt , and a corset top with ties laced in satin up her bare back, with her hair pulled up in a messy bun, and flyaways fell around to frame her face.

Dawson walked fowards until he was standing in front of her , then pulling her into a tight embrace against him, while finally feeling the relief of the pain of having her once again witin his arms.

"Joey... Its good to see you . How have you been ?"

"I'm here.."

"Yea I know , but we'll get to that .. Just do you think maybe later we can hang out for a bit afterwards I need to talk to you about something. "

"Sure.. "

The group traveled the short path towards the docks, to watch the sunset fade away into the blackening horizons of night. Afterwards , everyone had then took some time to visit their friend laid to rest sometime ago, at the place she had been since the girl was taken from them. Tears formed witin their eyes , as the memories within the past flooded back into their thoughts of the days when she was still within them , and back then whereas everything was so simple . Each one was gathered around Jen's headstone , next to her grams , leaving them two years before her , and her grandfathers place within the cluster of trees , and the blades of grass carried upon the gentle breeze. After each one then separately gave a moment with the dearly departed , they went aways down the shortcut the group used to enter to meet the others waitiing for them.

Walking to close the distance, Dawson then reached out , offering his hand for her to take within hers, and when he had , wrapping his other hand to form loosely around her waist , then stood close from behind , guiding her along to follow the others, seeing that everyone was ready for the next part of the evening, as he whispered a reply within her ears.

" Joey..I am sorry .. Damn, I've missed you.." The male spoken his words of sincerity , then laying his chin upon her forehead.

"What are your appologizing for Dawson, you did what you were set out to do, what you were meant to accomplish in life? There's nothing to be sorry for.."Joey pulled away as she nervously chuckled , then started again walking by his side.

" Ah , but there is Joe . Yes , we both did that , but at what cost ? It took years finding again what I knew before I left , and now it still stands to be my only deepest regret, as it is the most monumental moment , like it was back then. "

" Okay what's that ?"

" The moment that we said goodbye the first time, and even more the second, I felt so not myself , as though I lost something along the way , and after so long I realized what it was .. It was you , Joey .. The other part of myself that was missing lives inside you , and deep down I knew , but for so long I denied it , covered it up with work , and falsely construed relationships because I felt it was right thing to do .." Dawson breathed chuckling nervously before starting again , reaching again to grasp her hand, holding it tightly.

" I can't do that anymore , and I don't know what I can do to get that back , but I have to try , because with you I feel like myself , so alive.. It's something greater than anything in my life seen on film , or that I helped bring to life myself, It's life Joey, and I can only one person that I want to share that life with . You, Joey .. Please don't let me live another moment without you , or allow me to see one more minute of regret pass me by with missed out what if's on what we could be , what we were meant to be. Together.." Dawnson finished with a sigh , whispering the last part then pulled her within his arms , while Joey was in shock , processing everything within her muddled brain , and then he kissed her with everything he had because in truth she was his..

Always had been , since the moment the girl on the wrong side of the creek crossed his path.

TBC..


End file.
